Troy's dream girl
by ohsnapitzme
Summary: Finding Troy's dream girl isn't an easy task for Sharpay. Still she's determined to find him one even if Troy doesn't want her to. Either way, Troy knows exactly what kind of girl he wants to date. Also what kind of girl he does not. Gabriella Montez for example, is the kind of girl Troy really does NOT want to date and she's also someone he can't stand.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode one: Matchmaker**

"That damn Sharpay!" Troy cursed under his breath as he just walked into the cafeteria. He was _so_ mad. No, not that. More like frustated. "Troy! Over here!" Troy swiftly turned around and spotted a blonde girl waving him to come over. "Sharpay." He said. He gritted his teeth and started to walk over.

Sharpay was smiling as she saw her friend making his way over but it soon faded as she saw Troy coming up with a very, very angry look on his face. "Troy, what's wrong?" She asked confused. Wondering what happened. Troy looked at his best friend of 5 years and clenched his jaw. "I want to kill you so badly."

Sharpay looked even more confused. "why would you want to do that? What have I done?" She questioned him as she sat down in her seat. Troy sent her a cold glare, although Sharpay didn't seem to be aware of it. "oh no! Could it be you found out it was me who damaged your outside mirror of your car?! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

Troy eyes widened, _now_ he was getting mad. "You did WHAT?! That was YOU?!" Sharpay cringed. "shit, I thought you were mad about that. but come on! you got it repaired right?! what's the big deal now?"

Troy had no words for this girl. Why was he even friends with her? "You're unbelievable." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now tell me about your date!" Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands. She has been eager to ask him this question.

Troy wanted to kill Sharpay so badly. His dad took away his car for 2 weeks because of something that he didn't do. He _knew_ he didn't do it but he just couldn't proveit. He seriously had to take the bus to school. But he will get her back for that later, now it was about something else.

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about." Troy said dryly. He grabbed Sharpay's upper arm roughly and led her out of the cafeteria into the halls.

"Troy, what the hell!" Sharpay scowled as she released her arm from Troy's grip. "You didn't have to drag me out. You could've just ask." Troy scowled back.

"This girl you set me up with last night... She was _horrible_!" Troy spat out. "It was the worst date you ever arranged for me. The worst!" Sharpay frowned. "Why's that, She was so adorable. She's a first year-"

" _That's_ why! Freshman girls are horrible! They are so obsessed with me!" Troy spoke out frustrated. "I told you, no freshmans."

"Don't be so full of yourself." Sharpay huffed. Right after that she let out a exhausted sigh. "I had high hopes for her. What a bummer."

"if you want to find my dream girl then look for someone with blond hair, green eyes, tall, slender body, good looking, sweet and a sense of humor. She obviously has to like sports too. That's all I'm asking for Sharpay." Right after Troy said that he walked off sighing.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Easier said than done Troy."

* * *

"Hi, Sharpay right? May I borrow a pencil? I forgot mine." A girl asked. Sharpay looked over her shoulder. "Sure, why not." She swiftly fished out a pencil out her pouch and handed over to the girl. The girl smiled sweetly as she grabbed her pencil from Sharpay. "Thank you. You really saved me."

Sharpay shrugged. "You're welcome." A few minutes later, Sharpay sat still and thought for a minute. Her eyes widened. She turned around, trying to sneak a peek at the girl. Blonde hair? check. Green eyes? Check. Sweet? Seems so. Thus, Check. Tall? She might. Good looking? She'll pass. Slender boy? Check. Likes sports? Who doesn't?

"I found her!" Sharpay shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. Everyone in the classroom turned their heads towards Sharpay confused. "You got something to share Miss Evans." The teacher asked. Sharpay brows furrowed in confusion. She looked around, finding her classmates staring at her confused. She then realized she was a little too loud.

Sharpay shook her head. "No. no. Sorry"

"Shar, I know what you're doing. Don't you dare." Troy whispered harshly at Sharpay. He sat right across her. "Are you kidding me?! This is the dream girl you wanted. Right here! Green eyes with blonde hair, pretty, sweet and so on. She will definitely want to date you!" She whispered back.

Troy shook his head. "I don't want you setting me up anymore. So leave it alone." he whispered. Sharpay frowned slightly.

* * *

"Hey Gabster!" Chad greeted as he poked his friend. Gabriella giggled softly as she closed her locker.

"Hi."

"So, how come I never see you around no more?" Chad asked, frowning. "I'm so caught up in school and all. You know the deal." Gabriella said sighing. "You are always going straight home after school. You should get out more and make friends. I mean it's your last year here at East high. " Chad said chuckling.

"Maybe I'm just an anti-social one." Gabriella answered grinning. "I figured that much." Gabriella playfully shoved him. "Hey!"

"Come hang out with me tonight. I'm going to a bar with some friends." Chad suggested. Gabriella pondered. " I don't know."

"Think about it?" Chad proposed. "Sure." Gabriella promised, smiling. "Cool, let me know alright?" Gabriella nodded. Chad flashed a smile at his friend. "Nice, see you around." With that he walked off.

Gabriella was about to walk off until someone called out to her. She turned around. "Hey Justin, What's up?" She asked. He answered with "Same old same. You?"

"Same." He nodded. "So..um I was wondering if you thought about that thing I asked you the last time we spoke?" He asked, a little nervous.

Oh right... Gabriella totally forgot _that_. The last time they talked, He kind of asked her to be his girlfriend. Which Gabriella find quite weird since she doesn't really know him. But she didn't had the heart to reject him so she said she'll think about it. _Yikes._ Now what?

Gabriella decided to be honest. "Justin.. Honestly? I haven't really thought about it. I got caught up with school and all." She bit her lip, waiting for his response. "Oh, um yeah that can happen right? Will you at least before you make a decision go on one date with me?"

Gabriella pondered. She wasn't really looking for a boyfriend right now. For anything actually. But again she hadn't the heart to reject. "how about.. We'll start with just hanging out? My friends are going out to a bar tonight and I wasn't really planning on going. But if you tag along, I might?" She proposed. This is not so bad right?

Justin smiled. "That would be great actually. I'm fine with that." Gabriella felt relieved. She could at least kind of delay it? "Great. I'll text you the details okay?" He nodded. " See you then." He leaned forward and hugged Gabriella, taking her by utter suprise. Gabriella sent him an awkward smile before walking off.

* * *

"You! The girl with the blond hair!" Sharpay shouted in the hallway. "Wait up!"

Sharpay started to run on her heels. With every step she took, you could hear her heels hitting the floor making loud ticking noised. Fortunately she caught up to the girl she was calling out to and grabbed her by her shoulders. Making her turn around confused.

"Damn, you walk fast. I was calling out to you." Sharpay said, all out of breath. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think that was for me. Is something wrong? Oh! I forgot to give you your pencil back. Let me get that." She started rummaging through her back. "No, you can keep that."

Her head shot up. "Oh really? Thanks. What is it then?" She asked confused. "Do you know Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked, getting straight to the point. "Yeah. He's in our class. You're friends with him right?"

"Yeah.. Anyways, I'm sorry I never got your name." Sharpay spoke. "It's Stacey." Sharpay nodded curtly. "I'm Shar-"

"Sharpay. I know." Stacey giggled. "Okay, so let me ask you. What do you think of Troy?" Sharpay asked grinning. Stacey blushed. "Why you asking me this?" Sharpay shrugged. "No reason really." Stacey giggled again. "Um, he's hot?" Sharpay grinned widely. "Good answer. Come with me!" Stacey looked confused. "Where to?"

"Just come!"

* * *

Troy looked at the two girls standing in front of him and sighed in annoyance. He should have known. He politely excused himself and Sharpay and dragged Sharpay away from Stacey. Leaving Stacey awkwardly at the lunchtable where Troy sat alone.

"Stay out of it!" Troy hissed. "Troy, I know you. You'd probably forget it. look, I've only asked her name. let me just introduce you both and I leave you guys alone." Sharpay started to walk back but turned around. "by the way, she thinks your.. you know.. hot."

The two of them walked back to Stacy and Troy just sat down. "Stacy, you know Bolton. Bolton, this is Stacey. Well, I gotta go. Taylor is waiting for me." Sharpay walked off. Troy rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "What has Sharpay told you so far? Nothing embarassing I hope."

Stacey giggled softly. "Don't worry, she just asked me if I knew you...Is she trying to set us up?" Troy chuckled. "She is."

"She loves playing a matchmaker huh?" She said laughing. Troy chuckled again. "She makes a living out of trying to set me up with someone. She thinks that otherwise I will end up alone."

"It seems so. But she means it well. Anyways, I was planning on going to my locker until she dragged me here." Troy stood up from his seat.

"Oh, well... Mind if I walk you to your locker?" Troy asked, flashing his smile.

Stacey shook her head, returning a smile. "Not at all."

 **~End of the chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two: The Montez girl**

Troy let out a frustated sigh. He couldn't stand the Montez girl. This has been the third time she has gotten him into detention in a whole week. Every time they get into a fight, he is the one who get thrown out of the class. Today he got into detention for throwing his basketball at Gabriella. Kind of childish but she deserved it, Troy thought. He just hopes detention flies by and he can get home as he reached the class.

He opened the door, finding himself clenching his jaw. Montez. This is the last thing he wanted, Two whole hours with Montez. Are you fucking kidding me?! What is she doing here?! "Fuck no." Troy groaned loudly.

" bear with it." Montez snapped. "Why do I get the feeling that you're stalking me?" Troy scoffed as he sat down, seats far away from her.

" That's your own stupid imagination, moron." She scowled.

I met the Montez girl at the beginning of my senior year. That was like two and half month ago? Yeah, okay.

So I just met her on my first day as a senior and the first time I encountered her, we got into a fight. Suprise, Suprise. You see, what happened is, I accidentally pushed her and she fell down. I admit I laughed, but come on if you saw how she fell, you would have laughed too.

So then she called me a lunkhead. And that's what pissed me off. Like, after I was done laughing I would have said sorry and maybe even helped her up but she just went and pissed me off so I called her bitch.

And then we got into a fight. You know those times when you meet someone and you just know that's someone you gone hate forever. Well that someone is Montez for me.

"Stop thinking about me, Troy." She spoke harshly as she caught me staring at her. I wasn't really staring at her. If you must know.

I just glared at her. I have no words for her. I hate her and I don't even know her name. I don't even want to know. But she knows mine, that means she's kind of interest in me, no?. "So why are you here?" Troy asked curiously. " That's none of your business, is it?" She responded.

I rolled my eyes. "You should tell me your name. I need a name to the face I can't stand." She just scoffed in response.

" You know my name. Got a little interest in me?" He winked at her. "Oh please, It's not that hard too figure out what your name is Bolton since your the captain of the basketball team thus you're popular. Which results to everyone knowing who you are. Including me, who really doesn't give a fuck."

"Fine, then don't tell me your name. Miss smarty pants. Miss know it all." Troy huffed. He didn't even know why he wanted to even know her name. He couldn't care less. "Just shut up Bolton!" Then she finally snapped. "Shut up yourself Montez!" Troy spatted out back.

"You first!"

"No you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Stop it!" Montez scowled harshly. Troy smirked, He enjoyed annoying her for some reason. Then Mr. Lopez walked in.

"Hello Mr. Bolton. Not a surprise to see you here." The mexican man said laughing. "Miss Montez is to blame for every damn time." Troy scorned as he glared at Montez for a second. Montez rolled her eyes.

Mr. Lopez looked at the petite brunette. " Miss, what brings you here?" he said smiling. She smiled sweetly back at him. " I wanted to share the great news with you!"

" Ah, sure.." Mr. Lopez sat at the edge of Montez's desk. " so, what's up?"

"Well..uh.. I got an B+ at Calculus?" Troy rolled his eyes excessively. 'What a nerd' is what went through his head. "Cheers to you." Mr. Lopez answered as he briefly hugged. Troy furrowed his brows, wondering what's up with them. Suddenly hugging each other.

" So.. now tell me the real reason you're here." Montez frowned a little. "You knew all along, didn't you?" Mr. Lopez chuckled at Montez. " Mario! Don't laugh!"

"Why in the world did you throw your book at Mr. Jacobson, Mija?" Montez let out an exasperated sigh. "It went by accident. It was meant for Bolton but he already left the classroom and Mr. Jacobson stood at the door and.. you can guess what happened."

Troy cracked up. seriously? Did she just say that she threw a book at Mr. Jacobson. Her?! no way! "Stop laughing Bolton." Montez threatened. "Senorita, calm down." Mario spoke out. Montez sent a glare at Troy and said "Besame el culo."

"And what does that mean?" Troy scoffed, not understanding one bit she just said. "Eres tan estupido como un perro and what is the fun if you know what it means." Gabriella smirked. "I know you just called me stupid. Fuck off Montez."

Gabriella smirked again. "So, whatcha gonna let us do Mario?"

"Why do you call him Mario?" I asked curiously. "Shut up." Gabriella shot. Mr. Lopez chuckled. "She's my wife niece." I shaped an "O" with my mouth. "Poor you. So, are we gonna sit the whole detention like this?"

Mr. Lopez thought for a minute. "Maybe." Troy and Gabriella both groaned loudly as they sunk in their seat.

* * *

Sharpay was looking for Troy like crazy. She had big news! Amazing news! Sadly, She had no idea where he was. People said he had detention from Mr. Jacobson. But that couldn't be because she saw him leaving earlier.

She figured maybe Troy would be at Mr. Jacobson's classroom at least. As she reached the classroom she peeked through the glass. Okay, so she saw Mr. Lopez...A brunette girl...and...Troy! Sharpay squealed excitedly and stormed the classroom in.

"Hello, detention!" Sharpay screeched out. Mr. Lopez shook his head smiling a little. "Ms Evans, We're not in Broadway."

"What are you doing here Sharpay?" Troy questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sharpay ignored his question and turned to Mr. Lopez. "Mr. Lopez, is it possible if Troy could get out of detention?" Sharpay asked adorably. "Well, Ms Evans. Since you asked me so nicely, I have to say...No!"

Gabriella giggled. softly. "But sir! I just set Troy up for a date tonight!" Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands. Troy cringed. "What did you do Sharpay?"

"Well, you know Stacey? She's having dinner with you. so pick her up at 7."

"YOU DID WHAT?! Sharpay, I told you to leave it alone!" Troy said scowling at his friend he was thinking of unfriending. "She asked me too! I didn't do anything. Be ready and pick her up at her house." Sharpay gives him a small piece of paper. "Her address and number, get ready to date your dream girl!" Sharpay squealed. "She's not my dream girl!"

"Oh come on Troy. you wanted a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, sweet, pretty and she's tall. Plus, she made me laugh. So sense of humor, check."

Troy sighed and gave in. It was pointless to argue with this human being. "Fine. This the last time. I mean it Sharpay."

Sharpay clapped her hands happily. "Now, could you leave Ms Evans?" Mr. Lopez asked. Sharpay smiled flirtatious. "Sure, Mr. Handsome."

"Sharpay!" Mr. Lopez warned sternly. Sharpay fled squealing saying "Bye!"

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode Three: Remember Sophomore year?**

* * *

I cringed as I soon as I noticed Troy Bolton.

When Chad asked to hang out with him and his friends, I didn't expect Troy Bolton to be one of these friends. Besides, how could I have not known that Chad and Troy were buddies?By the look on Troy's face I can tell I'm the last person he wanted to see here. With his friends. Okay, now I'm enjoying it a little bit.

"Troy. Scoot over." Chad said and motioned for Justin and me to sit next to him. "You first." Justin said. Gosh, why does he have to be a gentleman? As I sat down, I didn't have to look to know that Troy was glaring at me. In return I gave him a bright fake smile, just to piss him off a little bit. I guess it worked since he slightly growled. "Aren't you the girl who had detention with Troy?" The blonde girl in the group asked. Sharpay was it? The one who stormed in at detention.

"Yes and you're the one that came into detention right?" I replied with a smile. Sharpay nodded. "Ah, I remember you. So, what did you get detention for?"

"Perhaps throwing a book to a teacher?" Troy remarked mockingly. Funny Bolton. Sharpay gasped. "You did not!"

"I guess I did. But it was really an accident, in my defense!" I told them. Troy scoffed. "It was actually meant for Bolton."

"Oh! You're that Montez girl from English class." Jason pointed out and chuckled. "She always manage to get Troy into detention. It's so funny."

"I guess that's me." I responded. "I didn't know you knew Gabs, Troy." Chad said, surprised. "I don't." Troy replied curtly and took a sip from his drink. "I like people who throw books at Troy." Sharpay said as she winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle softly. I may come to like her.

"Shut up Sharpay." Troy shot at her. "Anyways, Are you guys dating?" Sharpay asked curiously, eyeing Justin and me.

"Us?" I asked, playing dumb. Sharpay nodded excessively. "No, we're not." Justin continued, chuckling. "But you like each other?"

What to say? Yikes. I can't say no, I can't say yes. I bit my lip, thinking of something to say.

"Sharpay, stop questioning them."

"But Kelsi, don't you want to know? Aren't you curious? I mean they look cute together, no?" Sharpay asked. Kelsi shook her head. "You're hopeless. You are just finding an excuse to play cupid."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her friend. "Whatever. Okay, I'm going to dance. Kelsi?"

"I'm so in." Kelsi replied.

"Stacey?"

"Sure Sharpay!"

Sharpay turned over to me. "Gabriella?"

Uh.. shit. I rather not dance. It's not like I can't dance. I just don't want to.

"I don't want to leave Justin alone." It's partly true. I mean, I invited him so I should hang with him right? "Justin will be alright here with us guys, right Justin?" Chad said as he patted Justin's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Gabs." Justin reassured, sending me a smile.

"Please?" Sharpay begged. I winced a little. "Okay." Is what I finally said. Sharpay claps her hands excitedly. "Then let's go."

"You know, it's fine if you can't dance. No one is perfect, especially not you." Troy commented in my ear, so only I could hear. I shot him a glare. "Judge after you see me dancing Bolton." I said unbothered. "Oh, I'll watch."

I rolled my eyes excessively and stood up, following after the girls to the dancefloor.

* * *

"So Troy, may this girl Stacey be the dream girl you were looking so desperate for?" Jason questioned taunting. I rolled my eyes at Jason. "I wasn't looking for anything. Sharpay was."

"Right. But you, my friend, have been single for a very long time. Which I just don't get. Because it seems like every girl throws themselves at you. Let me ask this, why?" Jason asked. "Oh, I know. Haven't found your dream girl yet." Jason answered to his own question.

I sighed. Why is everybody so fixated on 'Troy's dream girl'? I'm just not looking for anything. "Leave the poor boy alone guys." Chad said chuckling. "Exactly." I responded, agreeing. "Maybe he wants to save himself for that special one." Chad continued, mockingly.

Zeke laughed. "That's a little too late, isn't it?"

"Funny guys. Real funny." I said annoyed. "We're just joking with you." Jason said chuckling. "But for real, what do you think of that Stacey girl?"

I shrugged. "She's…okay I guess?"

"Just okay?" Zeke remarked. I nodded and rested my gaze to the dancefloor. "Troy.. She's kind of hot if you ask me." Jason confessed. "Then why don't you date her?" I asked just a little distracted.

"Brunettes are more my type." Jason said. "I like blondes man. All the way." Zeke commented.

"Anyways, I'm going to get a drink. Does anyone want something?" Ryan asked as he stood up. "It depends. Are you paying for it?" Chad asked. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yes Chad. It's on me."

"Then I'll have something." Chad stated, smiling. "And that is what exactly?"

"I don't know.. Then I'm having what you are having." Chad decided. "Okay, anyone else?"

"I want some coke." Zeke announced. "No one else?" Ryan questioned. Jason and Justin shook their head in response. "Troy?" Ryan inquired. "Troy!"

I averted my gaze from the dancefloor and turned to the others. I found them all staring at me. "Sorry what?"

"You want something to drink?" Ryan asked, again. I glanced at the half full cup in my hands. "No thanks. I'm good." Ryan nodded in response and walked off to the bar. "Did something caught your eye Troy?" Chad asked, curiously. "Something like that."

"So Justin, what's up with you and Gabriella?" Chad asked. "Uh, not much really. We're friends, I think?"

"so you're not trying to get with her?"

"Well, I did ask her to be my girlfriend." Justin confessed truthfully. Chad's jaw dropped. "Tell us! What happened?" Jason asked, very curious.

"She said she would think about."

"Yikes. It's not looking good mate." Zeke commented. "You really asked her to be your girlfriend?" Chad asked, still surprised. "Yes. Should I have not?" Justin asked confused. Chad shook his head.

"No, not that. It's just.."

"Someone you don't want to date. She's awful. Impossible to approach nicely. Rude. Annoying. Irritating. Hateful. Arrogant. Should I go on?" I inquired. Chad rolled his eyes. "She's nothing like that. If you just get to know her, you may come to like her."

"I agree." Justin added.

I shook my head. "No way. It's impossible for us to get along. She's everything I hate. Overly-confident. Arrogant. She thinks she knows it all. She's so stuck up. Like really, she got her head so far up her ass."

"Troy.." Chad interrupted. "I'm not done yet. She's the biggest bitch I have ever met. Montez thinks she's superior."

"You seem quite infatuated with me Bolton." I heard someone say. I turned around and my eyes met hers. Montez. "If you heard what I just said, you would know it's quite the opposite."

"I heard it alright. I'm touched that I'm so much on your mind." Troy growled in response. "Here I am with the drinks." Ryan announced. "Oh hey girls, sorry, I didn't bring any for you."

"I'll go get us some." Sharpay offered. "I'll come." Kelsi said and walked off with Sharpay to the bar. "Ryan, I wanted a coke. Not sprite man." Zeke commented. "Sorry man. That won't do?"

"No, no, It's fine."

"I'm going to the restroom. Be right back." Stacey announced and made her way over to the restroom. "Can I sit?" Gabriella asked Justin. "Sure." Justin moved aside making room for Gabriella to sit.

"What did you get me Ryan?" Chad asked as he looked at his drink. "Ice tea. You don't like?" Chad shook his head. "There's nothing I don't like."

"Gabs.. I just got a text from my mom. I have to pick my little brother up right now. He's at his friend's house." Justin said. "Yeah, sure. Go."

"How will you get home?" Justin asked. "Chad can bring me. Or I call a cab. It's fine. Go." Justin smiled at Gabriella. "Thanks, you're the best. See you at school?" Gabriella nodded smiling. "Guys, It was really fun but I have to go sadly. See you at school." Justin said and rushed off before anyone could say something.

"Should we also get going soon?" Zeke suggested. Ryan nodded. "Yeah. After the girls are done with their drinks."

"Guys, the bartender just gave us free drinks!" Sharpay cheered as she arrived at the table. "He was all over Sharpay." Kelsi said laughing. "Who isn't?" Sharpay joked. "Gabs, can you scoot over?"

"Sure Sharpay." Gabriella scoot closer to Troy's side. "Thank you!"

"You cannot keep away from me as always huh, Montez?" Troy said smirking. "You couldn't keep your eyes off of me while I was dancing huh, Bolton?" Gabriella replied, mimicking Troy.

Troy frowned. "I wasn't looking at you."

"I saw you watching me."

"I was not."

"You were. Tell the truth."

"Was not."

"whatever makes you sleep at night." Gabriella said, grinning. Troy huffed. "What are you two blabbing about?" Chad wondered, curiously. "Nothing." They both replied in unison.

"Shall we go?" Zeke suggested. "Yes." Everyone said in reply. "Oh are we going?" Stacey asked as she appeared, seeing everyone stand up. "Yes." Jason replied.

"Chad, Can you give me a ride?" Gabriella asked. "Sure Gabs. But isn't better if Troy brings you? You two don't live that far away from each other."

"No." Troy answered immediately. "Chad, it's fine. I can call a cab." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Troy are you seriously letting her call a cab? What kind of gentleman are you?" Chad nodded agreeing. "Yeah. She just lives two blocks away from you man."

Troy gave in. "Whatever." Sharpay clapped her hands. "That's settled then. Well, See you guys at school. Toodles!"

* * *

I let out an exasperated sigh as I watched Troy walking Stacey to her door. Afterwards I wished I had called a cab. My house is like an half hour from here. This will be an long half hour of awkwardness. I heard the car door open and soon after that Troy got in. He wasted no time starting the engine and drove off. Relieved to know I'm not the only one who wants to get home fast.

Neither of us bothered to break the unbearable silence between us. So we just sat there quietly. "Shit." Troy muttered suddenly. I looked at him confused and curious. "I have to go fill up." He rather explained as he caught me looking at him.

After driving for a little longer, we finally stopped at a gas station. Without a word Troy got out of the car. I watched him as he filled up the tank. I see why girls are attracted to him. I get why. I mean, I even admit that he's the perfect specimen. He's tall, beyond gorgeous, very muscular and has the most intense set of blue eyes that you could drown in. I really get it why girls fall head over heels with him. What I don't get is why girls like him. He's arrogant, self-centered, conceited, vain, egocentric, big-headed, cocky. I can go on for days.

Troy got back in the car and sighed heavily. "How much was it?" I asked as I rummaged through my bag. Troy narrowed his eyes at me, confused. "How much was what?"

"Gas money." I explained in a 'duh' tone. "No need to be so gullible Montez." Troy muttered as he drove off again. "I don't want to owe you anything."

"That's too bad." Troy smirked a little. "Now you do." I rolled my eyes. I'm not even going to bother with it. "What? You're awfully quiet Montez." I scoffed in response. "Are you nervous now that we're alone?" Troy asked, winking. "Shut up. I'm not into you."

Troy decided to have some fun with Gabriella. "But I'm into you." Troy said in a low husky voice as he glanced at her for a second. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Troy. "Stop fucking with me."

Troy chuckled a little. "Is that how you really get girls? Just with a cheesy line like that?" Gabriella questioned. "Mostly."

"Unbelievable. Did that work on your dream girl Stacey?" Gabriella questioned taunting. Troy frowned. "How you know about that?"

"Stacey? It's pretty clear." Gabriella said. "No. About the dream girl." Troy enhanced. "Oh. I overheard your conversation that day with Sharpay." Gabriella simply said. "You overheard? You were eavesdropping." Troy accused. "No. I was at my locker and you two were near, talking rather loud. That's all."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"It's really sad that you're friend has to set you up with girls." Gabriella stated. "It's without my consent if you must know." Troy huffed in defense. "Poor you. You're still a sad person." Gabriella said unbothered. "How long are you going to hate me for pushing you that day?"

"What?" Gabriella asked, totally confused. "What the fuck are you talking about Troy?"

"first day of senior year. I accidentally pushed you and you fell. You fell funny so I laughed at you. Remember?" Troy recalled. "That's not the reason why I dislike you."

"Then what is?!" Troy called out frustrated. "You really don't remember, do you?" Gabriella asked, impatiently waiting for his response. "God fucking no."

"Sophomore year. I was a new student at East high. On my very first day you sprayed me with water with a water gun. I was all wet and you could see through my shirt. Everyone saw my bra. That was so embarrassing!" Gabriella explained irritated. Troy gasped. "Was that you? That's not the point. That was sophomore year. Let it go! People forgot all about that."

"I didn't! And it was hard already to fit in as the new girl. You had to go and make fun of me."

"I didn't mean to spray you wet. You were.. collateral damage. I was aiming for someone else. Is that what this is all about? If you just explained it to me I would have apologized you know." Troy said sighing. "You also hit me once with a door."

"When was that?!" Troy asked, now even more confused. "Sophomore year also. You made me fall in the cafeteria in junior year."

"Oh wow." Troy couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry, but you just have bad luck." Gabriella scoffed. "Okay. I apologize. Happy?"

"I still think you're a jerk though." Gabriella admitted. "I still think you're a bitch though." Troy mimicked. "Stop getting me into fucking detention now." Gabriella giggled softly. "You brought it upon yourself."

 **~End of the chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode four: A win-win situation**

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella took a deep breath and swiftly turned around. There he stood, the guy she was avoiding all day. "Hey Justin." Gabriella greeted sweetly. "Hey. Listen, is there a chance you might be avoiding me?" He questioned as he stared directly at Gabriella. "No. of course not, silly." Gabriella lied. "You're a terrible liar."

Gabriella puffed. "Okay, maybe just a little bit." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Gabriella, if you don't want to be with me. Just tell me, I won't get mad." Gabriella felt horrible. Justin was a very nice guy, he really was. She was just the stupid one for not liking him. "I'm sorry. I really am. It's just.." _God, you're so weak Gabriella._ "There's someone else." Gabriella tried, lying again.

Justin frowned. "There is?" There's no harm in telling a little lie, right? "Yes." Gabriella said, a little hesitant. "I guess, that's then that." Justin said, disappointed. "I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely. "No. It's okay. Are you dating him?"

"No…" Gabriella answered, not sure what he was getting at. "Then I still have a little chance to win you over, maybe?" Gabriella wanted to cry. How will she get out of this? "Then I'll try my best." Justin smiled and with that he walked off before she could say anything .

Gabriella felt so bad. _Why don't I like him?_ She questioned herself. "You're a real heart breaker, aren't you Montez?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who it was. "Shut up Bolton."

"Let me guess, there's really no other guy is there?" Troy asked, already knowing the answer. "It's none of your business is it?"

"I want to get back on that thing that you owe." Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "I owe you something? I remember saying I don't owe you anything." Gabriella was about to walk away until Troy pulled at her arm. "Hear me out." Troy said persistently. Gabriella crossed her arms, waiting for Troy to say whatever he wants to say.

"I need you to date me." Troy said straightforwardly, dead serious. Gabriella looked at him as if he was crazy. Which he was because he wanted _her_ to date _him_. "I'm sorry, Am I hearing it right?"

Troy nodded. "And why the hell should I?" Gabriella asked, completely confused. "Justin won't bother you anymore. See it as a friend helping a friend." Gabriella laughed at him. "Yeah sure. What is it really about Bolton?"

Troy let out a sigh. "Okay. Girls at this school are harassing me, claiming they could be my dream girl. I want to get rid of them. And if I actually do have a girlfriend, Sharpay will stop bugging me." Gabriella lips curved a smile. "Oh, so you need something from me?"

"No. We both benefit from this."

"You have so much to choose from. Why me? Why not Stacey?" Gabriella asked, a little curious. Troy rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to know?" Gabriella nodded. "Because any other girl would be bothersome because I'm not actually looking for a girlfriend. You obviously don't like me so I don't have to bother with the fact that you will fall in love with me or that you expect something from me."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Cocky much?" Troy rolled his eyes again. "It's the truth. Are you in or what?" Gabriella shook her head. "God no. I can't pretend to be your girlfriend. No one will believe it because it's impossible for me to even act like I like you."

"Then fucking try, Montez." Troy said, gritting his teeth. Gabriella pondered for a bit. This could actually be something good. "I have some conditions." Gabriella finally responded. Troy groaned inwardly. "And that would be?"

"You're my ride to school. I hate the bus." Troy thought about it for a moment. That isn't that bad, right? "Deal."

"No physical contact." Gabriella continued. "We have to. Otherwise people won't buy it." Troy explained. _He's right._ Gabriella thought. "Only in front of the public eye then." Troy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. What do you think I am?" Troy questioned. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Gabriella smirked. "That's all?" Troy asked. "You hold my books when I want to."

"You can do that yourself." Gabriella gave him a look. "Okay, fine. That's it?" Gabriella nodded smiling. "Pretty much."

"What I have to do to get you be my fake girlfriend. It better be worth it." He muttered tiringly. "I heard that. Anyways, let's wait before telling anyone we're 'dating.'" Gabriella suggested. "If we just announce we're dating, people will be suspicious."

"Let's keep this between us. Not even our friends can know." Troy said. Gabriella nodded. "I agree." Troy grinned widely. "What?" Gabriella questioned. "You agreeing with me? We starting to look like a real couple." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Fuck off."

* * *

"I'm starving." Chad pointed out as he stuffed his mouth with nachos. "You're always starving." Ryan remarked chuckling. "School is so tiring." Sharpay said as she let out a sigh. "Mrs. Jones gave us homework for the whole weekend!" Kelsi patted Sharpay's shoulder. " I had plans this weekend." Sharpay cried out.

"With who?" Zeke asked. "Does it matter now?" Sharpay said sulking. Zeke rolled his eyes. _So dramatic._ He thought. "You know, there will be other weekends if you didn't know Sharpay." Ryan remarked mockingly. Sharpay sent a glare at her twin brother.

"Has anyone seen Troy?" Chad asked the gang. "He's right there with Gabriella." Jason answered as he pointed at Troy and Gabriella walking into the cafeteria together. "Think they're getting along now?" Zeke asked, chuckling.

"Normally during English class there's always a fight between them two. But now, nothing." Jason said, a little disappointed. "You sound disappointed." Kelsi commented. "Because without them arguing or something it's boring! It's no fun." Jason cried out.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted as he arrived and sat down next to Chad. "God, I'm starving. I'm stealing your nachos." Troy claimed as he grabbed some of Chad's nachos. "Get your own." Chad said scoffing. "Have you patched things up with Gabriella?" Zeke asked. Troy chuckled. "Not really. Want to know the reason why she dislikes me so much?"

Everyone nodded curiously. "She recently told me this. Remember Sophomore year that water gun fight? I accidentally got her wet which made her the laughing stock." Troy explained. "That was fun." Jason laughed which made Chad glare at him. "Just the water gun fight, I mean." Jason quickly corrected. "That's not all, I accidentally hit her with a door once and I made her fall in the cafeteria last year." Troy continued, trying to snatch some nachos from Chad again. "I can't believe she hated me for things I didn't do on purpose or was conscious of."

"Every girl would hate you for it. I know I would." Sharpay simply said. "How could you not remember?" Troy shrugged. "I really did not know. The most important part is, I apologized."

"What did she say?" Ryan asked. "I'm still a jerk though." Chad chuckled. "That's my girl." Troy playfully punched Chad in the arm. "But we're cool. I guess. It's not like we're the best of friends. Or even friends at all." Troy explained. "I rather have you guys fighting." Jason admitted. "Life is much more fun this way."

"I on the other hand like it this way. She's a good friend of mine and I like her to get along with all of my friends. Even Troy." Chad proclaimed, smiling. "I almost forgot about it. How are things going with Stacey?" Sharpay asked, squealing. "Isn't she great?"

Troy frowned. "Sharpay, I'm not going to act on it." Sharpay gasped and let out a frown. "Why not? She's exactly what you described as your dream girl."

"Nah, she doesn't seem like my type after all." Troy simply stated. Sharpay huffed, she was very annoyed. Troy was never satisfied with any girl. "You are impossible!" Sharpay cried out, throwing her hands in the air. "I can't look at you right now. I'm going to powder my nose." She stood up and left the table. "Can I have Stacey?" Zeke asked, smiling widely. "Be my guest." Troy said chuckling.

"Girls are not object boys! You just don't exchange them like their toys." Kelsi scolded as she also left the table. "Why again are we friends with girls?" Jason questioned. "They are so dramatic." Ryan commented as he rolled his eyes. "But they're girls and we love girls." Chad simply said, winking.

* * *

"That's something new. You and Bolton I mean." Taylor brought up, eyeing me suspicious. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend. "We're not friends or anything. I just ran into him."

"Not that. It's just whenever you are in his radius you always get into a fight with him. Now you're not." Taylor clarified. "We don't _always_ fight." Gabriella defended. Taylor gave her a look. "Okay, most of the time. But since I told him why I resented him and he apologized, I don't have much ammunition to fight him. I will just seem like this old nagging lady." Gabriella explained. "You are. For years." Taylor proclaimed. Gabriella jaw dropped at her friend, a little shocked. "Why so?!"

"I told you over and over again. He probably didn't do it on purpose or didn't even know. I told you to let it go since it's such a long time ago." Taylor whined. "Okay maybe I was being a nagging bitch about that. But he still acted like a jerk." Gabriella pointed out, frustrated. "What guy isn't a jerk? And you have been only hostile towards him, can you blame him?"

"Why are you defending him?" Gabriella questioned, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "Nothing really." She answered quickly. "Taylor.." Gabriella teased grinning. "Do you like Troy Bolton?" Taylor showed a disgusted look on her face. "No! far from it."

"Then what is it?" Gabriella asked, now confused. Taylor sighed and buried her head in her hands. "Okay. But please don't freak out."

"Tell me." Gabriella nudged. Taylor nodded and motioned for Gabriella to lean over. "I have a crush on Chad Danforth." She whispered shyly in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella eyes widened in shock as she gaped at her friend. "As in my friend Chad?" Gabriella whispered back. Taylor hushed her. "Keep it down!"

"I was keeping it down!" Gabriella whispered. "I cannot believe this. For how long?" Taylor couldn't help but blush. "2 years." Gabriella gasped in shocked. "And you didn't even tell me?! Taylor!"

"I know. I know. I just felt so weird telling you because he's your friend. You don't mind do you?" Taylor asked worried. "No, of course not. Except that you didn't tell me for two fucking years!"

"I'm so sorry. I really wanted to tell you but I didn't want to say something unnecessary. I don't think he even likes me back." Taylor said, looking down. "Because he thinks you don't like him. You always rush off if he comes up to us or something. If you told me sooner, I could of helped you." Gabriella explained.

"Please don't. I don't want you doing anything. Promise me?" Taylor begged. "Alright. Alright. I promise. But you promise me you just try. Maybe he likes you too." Gabriella said. Taylor nodded. "I'll try."

Gabriella smiled at her friend. "Good. You better."

 **End of chapter**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode five: You like Troy Bolton.**

* * *

"Hurry up Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed hastily. "What's the rush? We're already late, you know?" Troy remarked. Gabriella glanced at her watch and sighed in defeat. "Great. Mr. Jacobson is going to give us detention."

"That's the least of my problems. My dad's going to whoop my ass for missing practice." Troy said groaning. "You're the one who was running late so you have no right to complain." Gabriella huffed. Troy rolled his eyes excessively. "We're here." Troy mentioned and looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head. "You go first."

"Why me?"

"Because."

"That's not a very good argument, you know." Troy pointed out. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy pushed the door open and all heads turned at the both of them. "Glad you could join us Mr. Bolton…and Miss Montez. Do you know what else you both can join?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Detention." They replied. "Good answer! Now take a seat." He ordered them. They both hurried into their seats. "Where was I before I was interrupted so abruptly?" Mr. Jacobson pondered for a bit. "Oh yes. Classic literature. Can someone mention some classic literature books?"

Mr. Jacobson looked around the classroom. As he realized no one was volunteering, he chose someone to answer instead. "Ms. Montez. You might know some."

"Uh.. Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë." Gabriella answered. "Please go on." Mr. Jacobson urged. "Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. Um, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Not to forget Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare."

"Can you also tell us what these books have in common?" Mr. Jacobson asked as he leaned against his desk. "There are movies based on these books?" Gabriella inquired. Mr. Jacobson nodded. "That's right. The books Ms. Montez just mentioned are well written books but there are many more of them that are also great. Your next assignment will be reading a classic literature book and writing an essay about it."

The class groaned.

"Just pick a book you like and writing an essay about it. It won't be that bad. Besides, you will be working in pairs. For example, Mr. Cross and Ms. Cox are working in pairs. They choose a book they both like and separately write an essay about it. After they done that, they will compare the essays to each other and make a report on what they agree and don't agree on. Finally they will hold a debate in front of the whole class about the book on the things they don't agree on. It seems like a whole lot of work but it's easy to do."

"How many pages does the essay have to be?" Ryan Evans asked. "Just one page, the front and the back. I would like all of you to report on the book you have chosen by the end of the day. You are free to choose your own partners."

Jason high-fived Troy.

"On further consideration, I want the pairs to be a boy and a girl." Jason groaned disappointed. "Oh man."

"This way, some guys in this class might actually get a grade higher than a D." Mr. Jacobson remarked as he eyed Troy Bolton. "I know you can do much better, Mr. Bolton." Troy chuckled. "Alright, by the end of the day I want a report on with whom you are working with and what book you choose. Any further questions?"

The bell rang. Everyone started packing their stuff and headed out for the exit. "See you Monday class." Mr. Jacobson called out to his students.

Troy was waiting by the door for Gabriella. As she finally walked out he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd. "It's only natural for us to partner up."

Gabriella nodded. Troy let go of her arm and continued talking. "Let me know which book you choose."

"You're going with me to the library Bolton." Gabriella demanded. "I know nothing about classic literature books and you do clearly. Do I need to remind you, My grades are always a D?"

"There's nothing to know. Like any other books they have summaries. We just choose one that we both find interesting. And the only reason all your grades are a D is because you're lazy." Gabriella spoke. "Fine. I have history now but after that I have free period." Troy said sighing. "I see you then at the library." With that said, Gabriella turned on her heel and walked off.

* * *

"How about _Frankenstein_? I like the title." Troy held up the book in front of Gabriella. "Do you know what it's about?" Gabriella questioned. "Frankenstein is that dude with different body parts, am I right?" Gabriella refrained from rolling her eyes and grabbed the book from Troy. She started reading the summary. " _Frankenstein_ tells the story of committed science student Victor Frankenstein. Obsessed with discovering the cause of generation and life and bestowing animation upon lifeless matter, Frankenstein assembles a human being from stolen body parts but; upon bringing it to life, he recoils in horror at the creature's hideousness. Tormented by isolation and loneliness, the once-innocent creature turns to evil and unleashes a campaign of murderous revenge against his creator, Frankenstein."

Troy scrunched up his nose. "Is that a no?" Gabriella questioned. Troy nodded sighing. "Books are boring. I don't read books, _ever_." Gabriella shrugged and tried to put the book back but it was too high. Troy extended his hand and Gabriella handed over the book so Troy could put it back in its place. "Unfortunately for you, you have to read it."

"Why don't you just pick something? I really don't care what kind." Troy requested. "Should I mention I read romantic novels?" Gabriella mentioned, smirking. "I really don't care." Troy responded. "Okay then. How about….Pride and Prejudice? The writer's got a great sense of humor that I think even you would like. Besides, one of the character resembles you. A proud son of a bitch." Gabriella said smirking. "Funny Montez."

"But I don't know if it's easy for you to read though. Some words might be hard for you to understand." Gabriella mocked. Troy scoffed. "I can handle it. Don't you worry about me."

"Pride and Prejudice it is." Gabriella scanned the shelves. As she found what she was looking for she reached for the books but to her dismay this was also too high for her. Troy chuckled and appeared behind her, he rested one hand on Gabriella's shoulder and with the other he reached for the books she wanted. Without any effort he pulled them out and handed one of the books to Gabriella. "Here you go Ms. Montez." He said in a husky tone as he looked down at her.

Gabriella stared back at him for moment before grabbing a book out of his hand. "Thank you." She spoke softly. She cleared her throat. "Then that's decided." Gabriella remarked. Troy finally restored some space between them and picked up his bag. A grin appeared on his face. "See you around Montez." He said winking at Gabriella and left.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag and stuffed the book in it. Then she put her bag over shoulder and made her way to the cafeteria. No one she knew had free period at the moment so she decided to sit at an empty table by herself.

Gabriella didn't know what to do with her free period so she decided to spend her time reading the novel 'Pride and Prejudice'. Not much later, she felt the presence of someone else so she looked up. "Hey Gabriella." He greeted with a bright smile. "Hi Justin." She greeted back and focused on her book again.

He sat down next to her and put his bag on the table. "What are you reading?" He asked, genuinely interested. "Pride and Prejudice. It's for an assignment for English class." Gabriella explained. "Cool. I didn't know we had free period together until now."

Gabriella closed her book, figuring she won't be able to do much reading with Justin here. "Me neither. Until now." Justin chuckled a little. "so I noticed that you and Troy are friends now?" He questioned curiously. "I wouldn't say that. We just stopped fighting."

Justin nodded. "How did that happen?"

Gabriella felt interviewed. Little did she know why he was asking about Troy. He might think Troy is the guy she likes. Well, he's not entirely wrong. I mean soon everyone will come to think they're dating. While in reality their not.

"He kind of apologized for his wrongdoings to me." I explained shortly. "By driving you to school?" Justin questioned. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Are you stalking me?"

"No, I just happen to see you guys when I was in class the first period. I sit by the window." He quickly explained. Gabriella shaped an 'O' with her mouth. "Well that and that he will hold my books whenever I want. I think there was more but I don't remember." Gabriella mentioned. Justin was now the one raising an eyebrow. "He's going to such lengths to apologize?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Don't you think there's more to it?" Justin inquired. Oh and how well she knew but she wasn't going to tell Justin that so she just played dumb with him. "What do you mean?"

"I think Troy likes you." Justin admitted. Gabriella thought for a minute. This is a good opportunity, she thought. Gabriella lips quirked in a small smile. "Do you really think that?" Justin frowned and suddenly his eyes widened. "You don't like him do you?"

"no. of course not." Gabriella stuttered. Justin ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "So you do like Troy Bolton." Yes! Gabriella thought to herself. Her plan worked. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." Gabriella added. Justin sighed, still frustrated. "It's fine. I got to go anyways." Without goodbye, he left. Gabriella felt sorry for him but she just wasn't into him like that. She decided to continue reading the books since she's alone again.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode six: The Troy Bolton charm**

* * *

"If you will excuse me, I'll be back in a minute or so." Mr. Jacobson announced. "Try to behave while I'm gone." Gabriella and Troy nodded in response. "Good." With that said, Mr. Jacobson left the classroom.

"How far are you?" Troy asked, referring to the book they were both reading. "Page 126." Gabriella replied, still focused on the book. Troy frowned a little. "I'm at page 25."

"Impressive." Gabriella said impassively. Troy rolled his eyes. "So here is what I came up with. We have a week for this assignment right? That period of time is perfect for us to develop our romance and so we will announce our relationship in a week."

"That must have taken you quite some time to come up with." Gabriella said mockingly. "Okay, why do I get the feeling that your mocking me?" He questioned warily as he tilted his head to one side. "Because I am Bolton."

"My dear lover, you're hurting me. Right here." Troy said with a playful tone as he placed his hand on his heart. Gabriella finally looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "I am trying to read here Bolton."

"We have one week. I would say we have plenty of time to get it done." Troy remarked. "I want to get it over with." Gabriella said. "Whatever. So should we meet up at your house or mine?" Troy asked.

"What? Why?" Gabriella questioned confused. "We have to spend time with each other." Troy said in a 'duh' tone. "We don't _have_ to. We just tell our friends that we're going over to each other houses and let people see we are taking of together. Which we are since you're my ride." Gabriella explained.

"Okay, my house is fine. Let's meet up on Monday, Tuesday and on the weekend." Troy announced. Gabriella sighed as she closed the book she was reading. It was futile since Troy just kept talking.

"Okay." She finally answered. Troy lips curved into a smile. "I already got you wrapped around my finger." Gabriella sent Troy a glare. "Don't push it Bolton."

Troy shrugged, a hint of amusement still shown on his face. "Someone is throwing a party Saturday night. You should come." Gabriella eyed Troy warily. "We have to be seen together outside school." Troy explained. "Parties are not my thing."

"And what is your _thing_ exactly?" Troy asked amused.

"Books, I guess." Gabriella said shrugging her shoulders. "Ha. Figures. I still think you should come." Troy insisted. "What am I going to do there? No one I know is going." Gabriella enlightened. "Then bring a friend. I'll drive you both." Troy offered.

"No one I know is willing to-" Gabriella stopped abruptly. Troy arched a brow, curious as he watched Gabriella with a pensive look on her face. _Taylor might._ Gabriella thought to herself. "I'll get back to you on that."

Troy nodded. "For now that will do. You should really start socializing more. Do you even have friends?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Stop talking."

Troy held his hands up in defense. Not a second later the door opened, revealing Mr. Jacobson. He walked into the room and started packing up his stuff. "You are both dismissed for detention. I have somewhere I need to be. Don't be late next week." Mr. Jacobson warned.

"Yes!" Troy chanted in relief. Gabriella shook her head, a small smile played on her lips. She hurriedly grabbed her stuff together and walked out with Troy following behind her. "Are you going to practice?" Gabriella asked.

"uh, no."

"Look at that, the basketball captain is skipping practice. I wonder what coach Bolton might have to say about that." Gabriella said. "Nothing because he thinks I'm still in detention." Troy said, winking at Gabriella. She rolled her eyes and a small smile erupted on her lips.

"You're so bad." She replied mockingly. Troy grinned widely. "I can be bad if you want me to." Gabriella stopped in her tracks and turned to Troy who also had stopped walking. She narrowed her eyes at Troy. "Are you flirting with me Bolton?"

Troy twitched his mouth to the side, amused. "There's nothing wrong with flirting with my girlfriend, right?" Gabriella blushed slightly. "Are you blushing, Montez?" Troy inquired, a smug grin played on his face. Gabriella scowled. "No."

Troy smirked at the petite brunette in front him. "I think you did." Gabriella scowled again. "And it's not nice to mock your boyfriend at every chance you get." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't play with me Bolton."

"It's fun to play with you Montez." Troy said in a low and rasp tone. Frankly, that disarmed Gabriella. She couldn't help but blush. She didn't even know why she was blushing. Without meaning to, she bit her lower lip softly. "I just need to drop something at my locker." Gabriella murmured quickly. "I'll see you in the parking lot."

She turned on her heels and hurried to her locker. Troy watched Gabriella walk down the hall. A small smirk covered his lips. _Even Montez can't always resist this charm._ He thought to himself.

"This will be fun." He said out loud. As Gabriella was out of his sight, he headed out to the parking lot.

* * *

Gabriella was now headed to Troy. She was surprised how she acted the way she did. Troy made her blush. _Troy fucking Bolton!_ She screamed in her head. She thought it was absurd that Troy could have this effect on her. He never did. Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh. She wasn't going to be like those other girls falling for Troy Bolton's charm.

This was a one-time thing that will _never_ happen again. Because she simply didn't like Troy _. Oh god, Troy must have noticed_. That thought just occurred to her. She couldn't bear to see that smug look on his face. _Ugh!_

As she walked up to the car she found Troy casually leaning against his car, hands in his pockets. He straightened up as soon as Gabriella came within sight. As Gabriella predicted, he had this smug look on his face.

"Hey Montez." He smiled widely as she approached. Gabriella was withholding from slapping him across the face. "Bolton." She muttered.

"Let's go. I drive you home." Troy said still smiling as he seated himself in the driver seat. He didn't waste any time starting the engine. Gabriella hopped into the passenger seat.

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Do you guys like it so far? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode seven: Saturday night**

* * *

"See you Saturday Miss Montez." Troy spoke as Gabriella climbed out of his car. "I haven't made up my mind yet." Gabriella exclaimed, shutting the door. As she walked towards her house, Troy called out to her. "I'll pick you up at ten!"

Gabriella turned around and gave him the finger. She faintly saw him chuckle and he waved briefly before he took off.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella heard her mom call as she just walked through the front door. "Yes?" Gabriella responded, closing the door behind her. Within seconds her mother appeared before here. "You're home late."

Gabriella sighed. "Detention."

"Gabriella Maria Montez!" Her mother scolded. Her hands rested on her hips, giving her daughter a stern look. "What did you do now?"

Gabriella refrained from rolling her eyes, knowing her mother wouldn't appreciate it. She dropped her bag and followed behind her mother who was now heading to the kitchen. "I was late to class. Nothing major, mom." Gabriella's mother frowned. "You got in detention just because you're late?"

Gabriella nodded. "Pretty much. I was late for Mr. Jacobson's class." Gabriella's mother gave her a small grin. "Hmm. That explains." Gabriella shrugged. "Anyways, I am in the midst of preparing dinner. Why don't you go freshen up?" Her mother suggested.

"Sure mom." Gabriella said. As she was about to walk away, she abruptly stopped and turned back to her mother. Her mother looked up at her daughter. "What's wrong, mija?" She asked. "Someone from school is throwing a party Saturday night. I'm considering if I should go or not."

Gabriella noticed her mother brows shot up in surprise. "A party?" Gabriella nodded. "Since when do you go to parties?" Gabriella shrugged. "Troy said that I should come." Her mother grinned widely. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Her mom had already met Troy. They instantly hit it off. All she talks about is how great Troy Bolton is. How handsome he is. How much of a gentleman he is. How single he is, hinting that I should make a move on him. "We're going as friends mom." _We're not exactly friends but this have to do._

Her mother pouted. Gabriella shook her head smiling. "I think you should go. You should have fun once in a while." Her mother stated. Gabriella brows furrowed. "I have fun sometimes."

"a different kind of fun. Going to parties and stay out late." Her mother explained. "Is that something a parent should say to her child?" Gabriella teased. "You know what I mean. Is Troy taking you?"

"If I go, yes. I'm going to ask Taylor to join. If she wants to go then I guess I'll be going too." Her mother nodded. "Let me know okay? Now go freshen up. Dinner's almost ready."

Gabriella sprinted off to her room. She decided to change into something comfy and combed her hair in a messy bun. Suddenly she heard her phone rang. She grabbed her phone in her hand and plopped down her bed. "Hey Taylor, What's up?" She answered.

"Gabs! So have you heard that there's a party Saturday night?" She asked. "Yeah. I wanted to call you about that, actually."

"oh really? Why?" Taylor asked curiously. "Troy asked if I wanted to come. I said no at first but then I thought if Troy's going to be there so will Chad. So figured you might want to go so I said I'd think about it." Gabriella explained. Taylor beamed. "Thank you! Thank you! That's actually why I was calling you!"

Gabriella giggled.

"If you want to you can get ready at my house. Troy will be picking us up."

"Sure! Wait.. Troy will pick us up?" Taylor asked confused. "Yeah."

"Didn't you also said that _Troy_ asked _you_ to come earlier?" Taylor asked, even more confused. "Yeah. We kind of patched things up. And I told you he has been given me rides to school right?" Gabriella said. She didn't want to lie to her friend but Troy and she decided it was best to keep it between the two of them.

"Yes, you told me. It was his way of apologizing or something." Taylor said dismissively. "But I didn't think you would be best buds now." Gabriella laughed at that thought. "We're not, believe me. I don't know even know where I stand with Troy. But we're good."

"If you say so."

"Gabriella! Dinner's ready." Gabriella heard her mom shout from downstairs. "Taylor, I got to go. I'll text you later."

"Sure. See ya."

* * *

"What do you think?" Taylor asked, fumbling with the black tight dress she was wearing. "You look hot." Gabriella complimented as she eyed her friend. "Do you think this will catch Chad's eyes?" Gabriella laughed softly. "Don't be so nervous about it! Just remember to be yourself. Chad won't know what'll hit him if he sees you."

Taylor sighed. "Here's what we'll do. We'll go up to Chad, greet him all and then you start to make a little small talk and I leave you guys to it. Saying that I'm going to get a drink or something." Gabriella proposed. Taylor shook her head furiously. "You're not going anywhere. I will be sure to make a fool of myself."

Gabriella threw her head back. "Taylor! Me being there will have the opposite effect of you want. You can do it. If not, give me heads up and I'll come and save you, alright?" Taylor sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. "Now where's the sassy and confident Taylor that I know?"

"She's hidden." Taylor murmured. The doorbell rang, followed by her mother calling them downstairs. "You're ready?" Taylor nodded.

"Hello ladies." Troy greeted with a grin as he watched them walk down the stairs. "Hey." Taylor greeted back. Gabriella just nodded. "You girls look lovely, don't they Troy?" Gabriella's mother gushed proudly with a smile. Troy nodded. Taylor blushed and said "Thank you."

"Thanks mom. We'll be going then. Don't stay up." Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek briefly. "Let's go." Gabriella said and ushered them out of the house. "Have fun, you kids!" Gabriella's mother exclaimed as she stood by the front door, watching them get in the car.

Troy took his seat in the driver seat, Gabriella hopped into the passenger seat and Taylor in the backseat. Gabriella gave her mom one last wave before Troy drove off.

The party was lit.

The three of them had just arrived.

It was really crowded so they had to worm their way in. There was loud music playing throughout the house. People were dancing to the music here and there. The smell of alcohol couldn't be missed as Gabriella passed some people. Occasionally you would find a couple kissing, feeling each other up. To be expected.

Gabriella nudged Troy, motioning him to come closer. "Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked as she leaned into Troy's ear. She had to since the music was loud. "I sent him a text the minute we got here. He texted me back saying he's already here. We just have to go find him."

Gabriella nodded. After minutes of walking around they still hadn't found Chad. They just decided to get something to drink and they headed to the kitchen. "We have soda, beer, punch but that's probably spiked and water."

"A soda for me." Taylor responded. Troy grabbed a red cup and poured Taylor some. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to Taylor. "Montez?"

"Water."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"There you guys are!" Chad chanted as he approached them. "Hey!" The three of them greeted back. Chad pulled Troy in for a man-hug. "We have been looking everywhere for you." Troy mentioned. "Me too! Hey Gabs! You finally decided to socialize a bit?" He joked as he hugged her briefly. Gabriella giggled. "funny. So Chad you remember Taylor right?" Gabriella questioned as she nodded her head at Taylor.

Chad flasher her a charming smile that made her blush. Gabriella smirked as she knew her friend was blushing although you couldn't see it. "Hey Taylor." He said with a wink. Taylor smiled shyly in return.

"So what are you guys up to?" Chad asked. "Nothing much." Troy shrugged. "Actually, Troy and I were about to dance." Gabriella announced. Chad raised an eyebrow. "You two?" Gabriella nodded. "We were?" Troy questioned confused.

Gabriella sent Troy a look. "Yes." Troy nodded, still confused. "I guess we are." Gabriella sent Taylor a mischievous smile as she dragged Troy away with her into the dancing crowd. "Is it just me or there's something up with the two of them?" Chad questioned bewildered. "You mean the way they're suddenly the best of buds?"

"Exactly!"

Taylor giggled softly. "It's not just you. But I'm glad they finally got over their issues with each other. I don't have to hear any complaints from Gabs no more." Chad chuckled. "Ditto."

"Hey, you want to dance?" Chad asked charmingly. Taylor nodded shyly. "Sure. I'd love to." Chad took Taylor's hand in his and gently tugged her to the dancing crowd. "Let's go then.

TGTGTG

"What was that about?" Troy asked curiously. "And weren't we supposed to dance? Instead we're in the backyard." Gabriella shrugged. "I was trying to get Taylor alone with Chad."

Troy eyebrows shot up in surprise. "There's someone who actually likes Chad Danforth?!" He questioned in disbelief. Gabriella giggled. "So it seems." Troy chuckled.

"But you better not tell anyone or I'll break your arm." Gabriella threatened. "Dully noted, Miss Montez."

"Good."

"So what now? We're just going to stand here, doing nothing?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me." A smirk emerged on Troy's face. "We could always make-out." He said in a low seductive tone.

"Okay."

Troy was taken aback. His mouth dropped not expecting _this_ kind of reaction. His expression was shock mixed with disbelief and surprise. Troy was about to say something but he faltered to do so, still shocked.

Gabriella laughed, not able to hold it any longer. Troy narrowed his eyes at Gabriella. "Funny is it?"

"Oh Troy, you should of seen your face! Would you honestly think I would?" Gabriella said out of breath. Troy rolled his eyes. "No sense of humor." He murmured. "Can take a joke?" Gabriella teased.

"If you want to play it that way.."

Gabriella eyes widened in shock. Gabriella was trying to register what was happening. One minute she was laughing at Troy Bolton and the next she..Troy..They.. God, what _was_ happening?! Gabriella thought to herself. Completely freaking out.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Tell me what you think of it so far.**

 **And be sure to also check out my other story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode eight: I want to.**

* * *

FLASHBACK.

 _"If you want to play it that way.."_

 _Gabriella eyes widened in shock. Gabriella was trying to register what was happening. One minute she was laughing at Troy Bolton and the next she..Troy..They.._

* * *

 _He was kissing her! Troy Bolton was kissing her!_ Gabriella screamed in her head. She tried pushing him but he wouldn't budge an inch. She felt his tongue licking her lower lip making her gasp in response. Troy took his chance and thrust his tongue into her mouth. His hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her in to deepen the kiss.

In attempt to keep herself steady she grasped at Troy's waist. "Troy.." She tried to protest as she managed to disconnect their lips but Troy was quick to hush her by kissing her again.

Gabriella knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to throw her off of her game. She wasn't going to let him. It would take more than a kiss for Troy Bolton to be able to charm her. She bit his lower lip harshly which made him wince in pain.

He pulled back instant. "What was that for?" He growled asking. "For kissing me without my consent. If I remember correctly we agreed on no physical contact when no one's around." Gabriella mentioned. "We have chemistry miss Montez, you can't keep on denying that." Troy smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes excessively. "I am-"

"Troy!" a shrieking Sharpay interrupted. She walked towards the couple with a girl tugged under her arm. As Troy notice Sharpay's companion he groaned. "Not again."

"Gabriella. Hey." Sharpay greeted with a grin. She didn't wait for Gabriella to respond and said "Troy. Look who I ran into."

"Hey Stacey." Troy said trying not to sound irritated. "Hey Troy." Stacey said smiling. "Why don't you guys catch up?" Sharpay beamed at Troy and Stacey. "You know I would love to but.." Troy faltered. He didn't know what kind of excuse he could us. "We were just heading home." Gabriella chimed in. "I'm not feeling well all of a sudden."

Sharpay frowned. "Are you okay? You didn't drink the punch right? It's spike with god knows what."

"I did." Gabriella lied. "Do you think that might be it?" Sharpay nodded. "Pretty much."

"We'll say goodbye to Chad and then we'll go." Troy announced. "Wait. I can take you home?" Sharpay proposed. Troy groaned inwardly. Sharpay was a _pain_ in the ass. Will she ever stop bugging her. Troy slipped his hand into Gabriella's, to his surprise Gabriella intertwined their fingers. This caught the attention of the two blondes.

"I _want_ to take her home." Troy persisted. Sharpay seem to get the message Troy was trying to send her. Her brows furrowed in complete confusion. _Troy and Gabriella?_ Sharpay questioned herself. This was something she wouldn't ever expect. No one actually. The girl Troy had picture he would be with and Gabriella are nothing alike. Far from it.

Sharpay nodded slowly. She couldn't get it through her skull. _Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy._ There was something up with them but she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced at Stacey, feeling bad for her. She was apparently sulking. Troy holding Gabriella's hand also didn't go unnoticed by her. "Will you be back?" Sharpay asked. Troy shook his head. "I think I'm going to head straight home."

Sharpay pursed her lips. "Drive safe then.". She gave them a questioning look before she ushered Stacey off into the house.

"You think she bought it?" Gabriella questioned. "I don't know. She looked rather confused. Let's hold hands for a little while more." Gabriella nodded agreeing. "Shall we find Chad and Taylor and tell them we're going?" Troy suggested.

"I'll just text her in the car. I'll make Chad drive her home. I think she would love that." Gabriella said grinning. "Okay." Troy tugged Gabriella's arm pulling her along with him as he started walking.

It took them several minutes to get out of the house. Damn, it was crowded as hell. They both hopped into the car. "You want to grab something eat? I'm starving."

Gabriella twitched her mouth to the side. "I'm also hungry. What do you want to eat?" Troy shrugged. "Anything will do."

"For some reason I'm craving for Mac 'n Cheese. Haven't had that in a long time." Gabriella announced. A grin appeared on Troy's face. "What?" Gabriella questioned warily. "Mac 'n Cheese is one of my specialty."

"Is it now?" Troy winked. "Want to try my famous Mac 'n Cheese?" Gabriella shook her head, a small smile curving her lips. "Don't mind if I do. My house?" Troy nodded. "The Montez household it is."

* * *

 **I hope you don't mind but it's a short chapter for today.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Review and be sure to check out my other story!**


End file.
